


Courting: Live in the Wilds of California

by mt_lyfe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Courting Rituals, Crack, Documentary, Don't copy to another site, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Derek Hale, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe
Summary: Come with me into the Wilds of California to witness one of Nature’s most unique phenomena: the courting dance of the North American Grey Wolf
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Courting: Live in the Wilds of California

**Author's Note:**

> For A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Day 7 - Winter to Spring
> 
> First time participating in an event, so excited!
> 
> **Note (02/20/2021):** Finally found the gifset that inspired this fic with the help of a kind citizen! [here on tumblr](https://stupidandwicked.tumblr.com/post/117348343682/its-meant-to-be-read-it-in-sir-david)

_Here we are in the Wilds of Beacon Hills, California. The end of Winter and the coming of Spring marks a special occasion for the animal kingdom: It is the season for mating. For the American Grey Wolf, he has been waiting eagerly for this day to approach._

_We are in the heart of the Grey Wolf’s territory. Let us tread carefully for we have located his den._

The house on the Preserve is quiet, a gentle breeze blew through the forest swaying the branches and rustling the leaves. It was just right after dawn and the clear blue sky gave any early risers watching the rays of light peeking over the horizon a feeling of peace and tranquility.

_This is his shelter, his nest, his sanctuary forged deep in the heart of his territory. The final stronghold against any invaders!_

From within the building, thundering footsteps could be heard racing up the stairs.

_If we listen closely, we can hear the Grey Wolf wake from his Winter slumber._

“Derek! _Derek!_ Get _up!_ ” Erica jumps onto Derek’s bed bouncing with excitement. “Stiles’ reading break starts today! Stiles is coming _back_! _Get up_!”

_This year marks an extraordinary occurrence, one that hasn’t been seen in over a hundred years. The Grey Wolf has found a unique mate outside of his own species._

Derek Hale groans as he rolls over in the comfort of his bed. He didn’t need an alarm clock or a calendar to mark any special events; he had an Erica. He just wished she wouldn’t keep jumping on his bed this early in the morning. He was in the middle of a great dream about running through the woods with Stiles. Well, his dream is spoilt now. Time to get up.

_Soon we will see him exit his carefully built nest that has protected him during the cold Winter months in search of food. Look! The Grey Wolf has poked his head out of his den!_

Derek stepped outside his house yawning. Stretching and blinking away the last dredges of sleep, he walked down the front steps, one hand idly scratching his stomach to check the mail and grab the morning paper. It was great that he had access to both, what with his previous address being an abandoned train depot.

_Winter in the Wilds of America is unforgiving, but the Grey Wolf has persevered through another harsh season. Spring is definitely here! The Winter months have been hard, and food scarce, see how he hunts!_

Heading back inside, he checks inside the fridge. There is only celery, three onions, and a random half-eaten hotdog left. Feeding growing Werewolves meant that he has to constantly buy groceries. “Erica! Fridge is empty. Since you have so much energy first thing in the morning, take my credit card and order whatever you want as long as it’s food.”

_The Grey Wolf provides for his pack, the mark of a true leader!_

“YES! Party time! Let Stiles know we’re having a welcome home party okay?”

“Yea, yea.”

_Hush! Pay close attention or you will miss it. We are about to be blessed with hearing the first ever documented Mating Call of the American Grey Wolf!_

Derek grabs his phone from his nightstand and thumbs over the keyboard with familiarity, dialing a number from memory.

**_“Hey big guy! I just drove into town! What’s up?”_ **

“Get over here. There’s food.”

**_“Whoa, try to contain the excitement there. I’m on my way.”_ **

_And there it is! The Call has been answered! We can finally meet the potential mate!_

The area didn’t have many tall buildings, mostly surrounded by forestry. The sound was unobstructed as the familiar rumble of a Jeep engine could be heard from a distance. Stiles finally pulls up into the driveway.

_The mate seems to be some unidentified species of Spotted Gazelle. Watch this marvelous creature in his natural environment!_

Stiles has a coffee stain on his graphic tee, still wet from the spill during the four hour drive back home from UC Berkeley. His hair is sticking up at odd ends like he’s been running his hand through it out of exam stress. Hopping out of his car, he immediately trips on his shoelaces, flailing momentarily before catching his footing right before his face met the pavement.

_Such beauty! Such grace! A fine specimen! Next the Grey Wolf’s betas vet out the potential mate with caution._

“Hey Stiles, welcome back! We’re just getting the grill started!” Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are all outside setting up and preparing the meat.

_He is deemed a worthy choice! Next, we see the Grey wolf approach!_

Stiles walks up the driveway and trips again, this time on thin air. He goes flailing, Derek is suddenly there, and he breaks his fall on Derek’s chest. Looking up with a grin, he tugs on Derek’s shirt and says teasingly, “miss me, Sourwolf?”

_Oh, this is a rare sight; the Spotted Gazelle has initiated the courting ritual! The Grey Wolf must prove his worth if he wants to mate again this year. Watch closely how he reciprocates!_

“No,” Derek grumbles right before burying his face into Stiles’ neck. A low rumble starts in his chest as he breathes in the scent of mate. “Your shirt is a mess and you have gum in your hair. You smell like coffee and exhaustion. When will you learn to take care of yourself when I’m not there with you?”

“What kind of flattery is this?”

_Witness how assertive he can become when fighting for the chance to mate!_

“Stop gnawing at my neck, we might not have neighbours, but the pack is watching!

“You barely smell like me anymore,” Derek growled. “You should have come home more often.”

_The intensity of the courtship! The almighty beast of the animal kingdom! He pounces! Look at the ferocity!_

“Gaah!! Derek, I get it, you miss me! Hey, that’s my favourite shirt, do-don’t rip it! Okay, okay, I give!”

_The Spotted Gazelle is receptive to the Grey Wolf’s wooing! Impressive techniques befitting of a mighty predator! The mate responds in kind!_

Erica watches with glee as Stiles tears at Derek’s shirt. “Alright, show’s over, party’s canceled. Let those two lovebirds fuck it out.” Boyd said with a sigh.

Isaac is slightly traumatized by the scene before him. He drops the BBQ tongs onto the ground with a clang and runs off hoping that the food won’t be spoilt by the time they’re done. Boyd and Erica follow at a much slower pace.

_A successful courting has occurred! Both parties demonstrate a strong drive to mate! With the blessing of Nature, there will be pups come Summer._

“Don’t forget to use protection!” Erica cheerily calls after them.

_It is possible that it will be their second litter as seen from the three beta wolves beating a hasty retreat from the mating pair. They look like they are still too young to fend for themselves and participate in this year’s mating season, but a fine-looking litter of three! The signs of a healthy and strong pack!_

_Let us too, make haste; the Grey Wolf will be feeling highly possessive during this phase and may be provoked into attacking strangers in his territory._

Much later, Stiles surfaces from making out with Derek. They’re still on the front porch, somewhere along the line they’ve ended up on the ground, Stiles sprawled on top of Derek.

Pupils blown wide, lips swollen, and breathing heavily he asks, “hey, did you notice that crew of people with cameras and lights hanging around near the treeline?”

“Yea, they’ve been following us since this morning. No clue what they were doing.”

_Thank you for joining us today in our latest episode of: Into the Wild._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat! [my tumblr](https://mtlyfe.tumblr.com)


End file.
